The sword of the Hazard
by ChaosShadow88
Summary: This is my first story so please be nice. Takato and Rika find out some things about themselves. This is my first summery too so please let me know what you think. rated m for character death, language, extreme lemons, lots of action and violence.
1. Discoveries

**Disc : I don't own digimon or it's characters, all property of Toei blah blah**

**now for the fic**

**The Sword of the Hazard and The Bow of the Yin-yang**

**Chapter 1 Discovery's**

Takato had found some strange things and wanted to only show Rika. He reached for his phone when it rang. The tamer of the hazard picked it up. "Hello." Takato said into the phone.

"Takato I need to see you in person it's important." It was Rika who spoke before Takato could speak.

"Actually I was just about to call you, I need to see you as well. At Guilmon's hideout? " Takato asked.

"Sure see you in ten. " Rika said sounding kind of scared which is creepy to the young tamer. He'd known Rika for along time and she was always cold to people thinking the only person she needed was herself and she never showed any emotion besides anger, her father had left causing Rika to bottle up her emotions and becoming the ice queen everybody now knows.

"Bye." Rika said."Bye." Takato said hanging up. He then grabbed a thick book off of his desk and headed downstairs. "Going out mom." The young tamer yelled. "Be back before dark." His mother yelled. "I will. " Takato yelled heading out the side door.

He walked to the park. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had found. He was so deep in thought he kept on walking right past Guilmon's hideout when a voice jarred him from his thought.

"Hey Gogglehead." Rika said her pet name for him.

"Hi Rika you gotta see this, I found this in a pile of old junk from when I was little. " Takato said opening the gate to Guilmon's hideout.

"Really? I found this among the nonsense from when I was little." Rika said plopping a thick book down.

"Yeah well there's more." Takato said blushing.

Rika raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean there's more?" Rika asked folding her arms.

"Well Guilmon could you go out for a bit?" Takato said blushing a bit more.

It had been a year since the tamers had talked Yamaki into letting them go to the digital world through the gate in Guilmon's hideout to retrieve their partners.

"Okay." the red dino said heading to the gate. Takato waited until his partner was out of sight before proceeding to unbutton his pants.

"Whoa what the hell do you think your doing Gogglehead?" Rika asked going as red as Takato.

"Look at my thigh." Takato said who seemed to have found a very interesting rock to look at.

Rika did as told out of curiosity. What she saw amazed her for on Takato's thigh was the Hazard symbol and below it was Guilmon's Toothy grin. Rika couldn't help but grin when she saw the Renamon boxers Takato was wearing and was going to use that to her benefit latter.

"Oh my god Takato. I guess I should show you mine." Rika said turning away not baring to look Takato in the eyes. Takato pulled his pants back up and buttoned and zipped them up. "What do you mean Rika?" Takato asked looking back to the rock. Rika then proceeded to undo her belt and unbutton her pants.

Takato just kept looking at the rock."Just look Gogglehead." Rika said finding the wall very interesting.

Takato did as told. There on Rika's left thigh was the yin-yang symbol Renamon always had on her gloves and below that Renamon stared back at him. Takato noted that Rika was wearing Guilmon panties.

"You see it right?" Rika asked finding the same rock Takato stared at earlier and found it just as fascinating as Takato had before.

"Y-yy yeah." Takato stuttered seemingly not knowing what to do with his hands ,so he decided to put them in his pockets.

Rika then pulled her pants back up and redid the belt and buttoned and zipped them up. "So what's with the book Rika?" Takato asked finally breaking the silence after a few minutes.

Before she could answer Guilmon spoke. "Can I come back in now?" Guilmon asked watching a squirrel climb a tree at a fast rate and debated on chasing after it or not. Just then Renamon appeared behind her tamer looking very angry. "What do you think your doing Takato?" Renamon asks giving Takato a glare only Rika could be proud of.

"Ii-it's n not what you think Renamon." Takato stuttered from fear of the glare the angry kitsune was giving him. "Oh really, then do you mind telling me what is going on then?" Renamon asked the frightened tamer.

"Secrets." Rika says grinning like a mad man or tamer in this case. "Oh really? What kind of secrets?" The angry fox digimon asked. Rika then pulled down her pants in one swift motion.

"This." Rika said grinning even more. Renamon looked then gasped and then apologized and phased out.

At that point Takato was praying to find a shovel to bury himself with. Just then Guilmon spoke again only this time to Renamon.

"Hi Renamon." Guilmon said greeting the kitsune whom apparently appeared in front of the red dino.

"Come on Guilmon, lets give them some privacy." Said the vixen as she led the red dino away.

The young tamers just stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity till Takato spoke again."So what's with the book Rika?" He asked his question again.

Rika flipped it open to show pictures. He immediately recognized the 3 year old boy as himself when he was younger. It took Takato a few seconds to recognize the 3 year old girl as Rika because the girl in the photo had her hair down instead of the spiky ponytail.

They were in strollers out in front of a toy store. Their moms was in the photo as well as his dad. That's what got him wondering who took the photo. Rika answered his question as if reading his mind. "My dad took the pictures." Rika said sounding close to tears.

Takato must of either been brave or stupid or both because the next thing he knew he had his arms around the fiery red headed girl. She didn't do anything but hugged back. "Oh man! Are you still on that?!" a voice exclaimed. The hugging tamers turned towards the voice to find Impmon. "Get over it already!" the purple imp exclaimed.

"Go away Impmon!" Takato yelled standing up. "All right but before I go I should warn you I know a lot more about this than you do." the purple digimon said gesturing to the photos. The imp like digimon was about to leave when Rika spoke up.

"Wait." Rika said looking at the ground.

Impmon did as told and jumped from the tree branch he was on to stand in front of the two tamers. "what?" He asked. "What do you know?" The cherry eyed tamer asked.

"I knew you two back then." The purple imp said. Takato just looked at Rika questioningly. Rika just shrugged. "I guess I should explain." Impmon said. "I saw your dad Rika." Said Impmon.

Rika only shed a couple of tears at this revelation. "I was the first digimon to bio-emerge into the real world, the monster makers you call them made the digital world all right but they failed to notice that I'd bio-emerged right behind them. I didn't stick around, back then there was no Hypnos, I was free to roam. So I walked to here, sure people saw me and asked questions but one badda boom and they run away not bothering me again." the imp like digimon said. "Man even then you had anger issues." Takato said. "Hey." Impmon said getting a little angry.

AN well what do you think i updated it per suggestions. thnx again BhSyy


	2. The Journey

**The Sword of the Hazard and The Bow of The Ying Yang **

**Chap 2 The Journey**

Takato and Rika had listened to Impmon in hopes of getting some questions answered but when they found the address and a key just more questions came up. They made a decision to go to the address that was on the back of the group picture of their families.

Takato was now at home packing for the trip. When he showed his parents the address and key they just said nothing and made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the trip.

Once all packed and ready he went to meet up with Rika at the park. He was stopped by his mom touching his shoulder. "Be careful." She said "I don't want anything happening to you. When you were born I was so happy but when the doctor showed me the birth mark I didn't know what to think. And then you showed us Guilmon. I was shocked to see that he resembled the birth mark. I knew then and there it was time for you to go to the house you were born in. We started this bakery on your 3RD birthday." The young tamer's mother said hugging him.

The similar thing was going on at the Nonaka's residence. Rika was in her room packing for the trip. Her mother stood in the doorway watching her daughter as she packed. "Is there any way I can change your mind about going? " She asked her daughter. "You can try but I'm still going. " Rika responded while packing. Just then Renamon appeared. "Rika are you sure you don't need me?" She asked. After finding theses strange things about herself Rika has changed for the better, but still wore the same outfit as always and still referred to Takato as Gogglehead, but her personality has changed and she now shows all the emotions as well as being kind to people and is no longer the Ice Queen she once was. No one knew of her true feelings for the Gogglehead. "No I'll be fine, I will have Gogglehead with me." Rika said zipping the bag she had packed closed.

"Well at least bring your d-arc and cards with you just to be safe." Renamon said. "I will and thanks." Rika said grabbing the said items from her desk. Her mother stood in her way.

"Rika promise me you'll come home safe and sound because I'm not moving until you do." the young tamer's mother said with tears in her eyes. The former Ice queen did not do or say anything but hugged her mother.

"I promise." Rika said hugging her mother. "I will come home in..." she didn't get to finish for her mother started speaking again "When you left for the digital world to get you're friend Calumon back I was so worried but then you sent a message back saying you were all right I was relieved." Rika's mother said still holding her daughter. "Hate to break it to you but that message wasn't from me." Rika said smirking all the time she spoke "It was from Takato, he sent all our parents a message so they wouldn't worry." She said breaking the embrace.

"But why would he do that?" She asked looking her daughter in the eyes.

"Because we kinda got separated once we got there by the data streams." She explained everything that had happened to them in the digital world from getting separated to the sovereign explaining the D-reaper.

Her mother let everything sink in for a sec then spoke up" I should of known that message wasn't from you." the young tamer's mother said thinking.

"What did it say?" Rika asked getting angry.

"It said that you're little friend Takato gave you the com device to message me and that you were fine. Oh and it had three hearts after it. I thought it was out of character for you." Her mother said.

"I'll murder him." Rika said turning to leave.

"Be careful." Rumiko told her daughter.

Rika just waved as she headed out the door bag in hand.

Half an hour later the two young tamers were at the park arguing about the whole message thing. "Rika that was months ago, just drop it already!" Takato exclaimed "I will not just drop it, who gave you the right to put little hearts after a message to my mom?!" Rika asked stomping her foot. "No one but you weren't around when all our parents wanted to speak to us. I just thought that's what you would put." Takato said defending himself. "Well I would put a frowny face and ask her why she's wanting to talk at a time like this." Rika said. "But she's asking to talk to you cause she cares about you." Takato said. Just then Impmon showed up."Am I interrupting something?" the purple imp asked."No!" Takato and Rika yelled in union. The digital imp sweat-dropped. "OK then." then he noticed the bags. "Where you going, on your honeymoon?" Impmon asked. Both tamers blushed red and Rika was about to slap the digimon when Takato kicked him hard in the chest. The digital imp was sent flying against the wall and slid down it to a sitting position groaning in pain.

Takato was about to continue his assault on Impmon when Rika stopped him by grabbing his arm. "He's not worth it." Rika said looking down at the ground. "But Rika he just..." but he never got to finish because Rika interrupted him. "Don't we have other things to worry about." "OK, you just got lucky Impmon." Takato said glaring at the bruised and injured digital imp. "Fine then I'll just leave." Impmon said getting shakily to his feet and groaning in pain. Takato pushed him back into a sitting position. "Don't get up, you'll break your ribs." Takato said. "Heh you kick me in the chest then you help me? Do you want to hurt me or not?" The Imp asked gritting his teeth in pain. "I'm sorry I think flew off the handle a bit. You just ticked me off for asking that and I still haven't forgiven you fully for what you did to Leomon. You see me and Rika are just friends, nothing more." Takato explained. But that's what he thought, his heart said otherwise.

"I don't need to know whether or not your banging her." Impmon said.

"Don't make me finish the job, even Rika won't be able to save you this time." Takato threatened

"Takato just ignore him we need to figure out how were going to get to the address." Rika said making Takato forget about Impmon. "Your right." Takato said turning his back on Impmon. The whole time the digital imp was listening. "How do we get there, it's all the way in Kyoto?" Takato asked. Just then Impmon digivolved. "Impmon digivolve to Beelzamon." The lizard type digimon said after the evolution. All his wounds were gone and he now stood over the two tamers. He had his leather jacket on and his sawed off shotgun was on his back. His head had a helmet on that had a third eye.

"Oh great now he's mad." Rika said.

"I'm not mad,I think I have a solution." Beelzamon said. He then put two of his claws in to his mouth and whistled. At first nothing happened but then the motor bike he rode on came flying out of the digital gate that was hidden in Guilmon's hideout.

"Here's some wheels, hop on." Beelzamon said walking the motorbike down the stone steps.

Well here's chapter 2 hope you all like it and thanks to all those who support me and have R&Red and are following the story

please continue to support this by R&R


	3. The House

Chapter 3

The House

I know the last chappy was short, I'll try and make this one longer

now to the FF

**At Hypnos**

Double doors opened to reveal Yamaki.

"Hello everybody." Yamaki greeted as he entered the banquet hall.

"Hello" Everyone greeted standing from their seats in the grand banquet room.

"So the two tamers have finally found out?" Yamaki asked sitting down on the stage in a folding chair.

"Yes, but don't you think they are a little young to do this?" Mie Matsuki asked with worry in her voice. Takehiro put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder.

"No they are ready, anyway there's a new threat that must be dealt with and it is extremely powerful..." Yamaki said flicking his lighter shut and open and getting interrupted by the door opening.

Henry burst into the room with Terriermon on his head. "What is going on, where is  
Takato and Rika and why is the bakery closed?" Henry said asking a lot of questions at once sitting at a table alone and putting his feet on it.

"Henry, you mean Takato or Rika hasn't called you?" Rumiko asked the half Chinese half Japanese boy.

The bluenette just shook his head no. At this point Renamon and Guilmon phased into the room thanks to Renamon." Where's Takatomon?" The red dino asked looking quite pissed.

This is the last straw for Yamaki and he billowed" Now hold on, I'm having all these questions thrown at me and not enough time to answer them all!" Yamaki yelled glaring at the audience he had.

The room grew silent as Yamaki calmed.

…...

**Takato and Rika**

The purr of the motorcycle was so soothing Takato and Rika was fighting to stay awake for fear of falling off of the motorbike.

Beelzamon was concentrating on the road in front of him but he too is fighting the drowsiness.

The road was completely deserted except for the three of them, it had turned to country road an hour ago, becoming the two lane road they were now on, ditches on either side.

It was a clear night out and the stars shown brightly making the sky one big dot to dot game.

The street lamps glowed an neutral orange, casting a spotlight every few feet, making the three on the motorbike feel as if they were in a play.

"Turn right here." Takato spoke up suddenly waking them all up entirely.

"You got it." Beelzamon said making a right turn down a gravel road that lead into darkness.

After a few minutes they were out of range of the warm orange glow having to relie on the headlight for illumination of the road ahead of them.

Another five minutes passed and they approached a metal gate that was padlocked shut and a barbwire fence that went off into the darkness on either side of the gate.

Beelzamon pulled out his sawed-off and aimed at the lock that held the gate closed and fired breaking the padlock and opening the gate an inch from the force.

Beelzamon kept going forcing the gate open the rest of the way by ramming it with the motorbike.

When they passed the gate they heard it clang shut.

Looking up ahead they can kinda see the outline of a farmhouse in the distance.

They slowly drove up to the house slowly revealing it more and more the closer they got to it.

…...

**Back at Hypnos**

All eyes were on Yamaki as he explained.

"When Takato and Rika were born they were chosen as keepers of the Digital Hazard and the Yin-Yang,Megadramon is the embodiment of the Digital Hazard while Sorceressmon is the embodiment of the Yin-Yang. Both comes with a weapon of immense power..." Yamaki was however interrupted once more by Janyu bursting into the room out of breath.

"Dad?" Henry questioned quickly putting his feet on the floor.

"Henry, What are you doing here?" Janyu asked his son.

"I wanted to know where Takato and Rika are." Henry answered looking at the floor.

"So is it ready Janyu?" Yamaki asked flicking his lighter.

"Is what ready" Mie asked looking in Janyu's direction.

"Yes it is." Was the older Wong's answer.

"Excellent, let me see it." Yamaki said getting up and heading in Janyu's direction.

Everyone gathered around Janyu to see what Yamaki was asking about.

They all entered the main operations room, there were all sorts of computers, wires connecting various things all over the room, you couldn't walk around in there without tripping on something or another. Luckily the group has been here numerous times before and remember where each wire, switch and button is.

Janyu lead the way to two pedestals on top of which were two cards like the blue card only they were both black. They were connected by various wires that lead to various machines and computers.

"What are these?" Henry asked.

"The monster makers and I were busy day and night making these, they will allow Takato and Rika to control their dark digivolved digimon." Janyu explained "These are the black cards, they act like the blue cards but they bring out the dark digivolution instead of the normal digivolution and these black cards will reappear in the deck after a few hours once used." Janyu finished

Guilmon whimpered, shook and backed up a bit. Mie noticed this movement.

"Guilmon what's wrong?" Mie asked. Even though she did not want Takato bringing home pets because of the bakery but she was glad Guilmon made her son happy so she looks out for Guilmon as well as her son.

"I don't want to dark digivolve again." Guilmon said taking another step back.

Yamaki spoke up now."What do you mean again" He asked taking a step towards the red dino.

Guilmon just turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him tears in his eyes.

Just then Terriermon spoke up "well if you don't know what happened then I don't know how you ever got to be in charge." Terriermon said.

"Terriermon." Henry said in and exasperated voice."Sorry about him he'll be punished later for that." Henry said. He had decided to punish Terriermon for each wisecrack he makes with the princess pretty pants treatment three months ago, when Henry discussed this with Suzie who had just turned four smiled so big it frightened the tamer. As soon as Terriermon's long ears heard that he eeped and tried to run forgetting where he was and fell to the floor.

"Terriermon can't you be good for five seconds?" Henry asked picking up the half dog half rabbit digimon.

"Momentai." The white and green digimon said.

"I'll give you you're momentai when we get home." Henry said. The digimon just shuddered

"I still think it's cruel and unusual punishment." Terriermon said folding his little arms.

**Back with Takato and Rika**

"What a dump." Beelzamon said. A dump was an understatement, they had reached the house which was falling apart at the seams, the grass was dead, the front door was hanging by a screw, the shutters were falling off, some had already fallen off the rust and weight being to much while others still hung on by two to three screws, the paint was peeling, some of the windows were broken.

"Now is that anyway to talk about me and Rika's childhood home? All it needs is some fresh paint, a new door, new windows..." Takato was saying but was interrupted by a shutter finally giving up on hanging on and falling to the ground right next to his feet.

"Okay it is a dump." Takato said giving in to avoid be hit by another shutter that might give up in hanging on.

Rika was angry at the house for having the last say, she was gonna go off on Takato about how much of a dump the place only to have that said for her by a shutter falling.

Takato noticed the mood change."Rika whats wrong?" He asked the redhead.

"The stupid house did the talking for me, I was gonna yell at you for how much of a dump this place is. But no a shutter falling to the ground is enough to shut you up. I mean look at it, I'm pretty sure the next shutter will fall off if I kick the house like this." Rika said kicking the house. Sure enough a shutter gave up and fell near the front door as soon as her foot connected with the house.

"Okay could you not do that? That last one almost hit my bike." Beelzamon said after watching the whole thing and seeing the shutter land a few inches from his motorcycle.

"Sorry." Rika apologized. This whole thing was changing Rika for the better Takato thought. He was so deep in thought that he failed to once again notice he was now standing there alone.

"Hey goggles, you coming or are you just gonna stand there with thumbs up your ass?!" Rika hollered from the front door to the house.

"Coming." Takato said sprinting to the front door.

**Back at Hypnos(A/N Sorry for the whole back and forth thing, when things are on Takato and Rika will be the last time.)**

"Let me explain, when me and the others went to the digital world we came across a lot of challenges including Beelzamon Impmon's digivolved form who had made a deal with Zhuqiaomon to digivolve but in return he had to destroy us and he destroyed Leomon causing Takato to become quite pissed and in his rage he dark digivolved Guilmon into Megadramon who was going to make Beelzamon pay for killing Leomon, Jeri was the only one who could stop him and then a bright flash happened and in Megadramon's place stood Gallantmon, at first we didn't know where Takato was but then we heard Gallantmon's voice and recognized it as Takato's and Guilmon's and knew Gallantmon is Guilmon's bio-merged form of Guilmon and Takato." Henry explained. Janyu was about to say something when his son swore but decided to let his son explain.

"Wait, What time did this happen?" Yamaki asked.

"I don't know, anything electronic goes crazy in the digital world." Henry answered.

"Did this happen at 12:30PM?" Riley asked from her position typing away at the computer.

"I think so, why?" the young Wong asked.

"While you guys were in the digital world we had some strange reading coming from the digital world powerful enough to destroy both worlds." Yamaki explained as he typed on a keyboard to have the whole experience put on screen. The screen showed the digital world but with tiny green hazard signs covering the entire map.

"Wow, Megadramon is a real bad ass." Henry said.

"Henry." Janyu scolded his son.

"Sorry." Henry apologized looking down.

"So once Takato and Rika returns they will receive these cards, I'll entrust one to you to give your son, I'll entrust the other one to you to give to your daughter. Don't loose them, it's imperative they get these or we'll all be in danger."Yamaki explained as he handed the cards to the respective parents."Now we have a lot of work to do so please excuse me, I trust you all know the way out." Yamaki said turning to leave.

Everyone started to head towards the exit when Jeri burst in.

"Now what?" Yamaki asked frustrated at all these people barging in all the time.

"Wheres Impmon?" Jeri asked tears in her eyes. Ai and Mako were killed in a car wreck when they turned 4 and 5 on their way to the Carnival after they were hit by a semi going downhill with no brakes and was t boned, after Impmon found out he turned to the only person he could think of and that was Jeri Katou, He apologized for Leomon but she said just an apology was not gonna be enough, he had to do something to make it up to her, she said he had to be her slave for a month and to do whatever she told him to, now Impmon is Jeri's partner.

"Probably with Takato And Rika, now could you all please leave I have work to do." Yamaki said flicking his lighter in frustration.

Everyone made for the exit leaving Yamaki alone to think: I hope those two return soon: Yamaki thought flicking his lighter.

**Back with Takato and Rika for the final time**

The inside of the house was no better, dust covered everything, furniture was either broken or on it's side, the couch was cut in half and missing one half of it, the only things to be in perfect condition was three paintings, one of Takato from when he was three, one of Rika from when she was three and one with the two of them together.

Takato went to the painting of himself and noticed it was signed by his father.

"Now I know where I got my artistic side from." Takato said.

"I'm very happy for you." Rika said sarcastically.

"Hey, there's something behind it."Takato said feeling the painting.

Takato found the painting of himself was on hinges and opened to reveal a safe with a key lock.

Takato tried his key and unlocked the safe. He then opened safe revealing the stuffed Guilmon plushy from when he was little but this time it had a fanny pack on. Takato opened the fanny pack to find another key and another address, but this time there were random numbers on the bottom with words before them, Box and Pin.

Rika did the same to her portrait and found the Renamon plushy from when she was little that was also wearing a fanny pack that also had a key and an address with random numbers.

"I know what this address is, it's a bank me and my mom go to." Rika says studying the slip of paper.

"Then that's our next stop." Takato says looking around for something.

"What are you looking for Takato?" Rika asked noticing the other tamer's movement.

"A screwdriver so I could take my portrait home." Takato answered her while looking for the tool.

"We can do that later, right now I want some sleep." Rika said.

"Okay, I'm kinda tired myself." Takato said giving in.

The two tamers went upstairs to find some beds to sleep in.

They found two bedrooms perfect for what they needed.

Beelzamon slept in one while the two tamers slept in the other.

"Now Takato if you peek, you'll wake up on the other side of the world." Rika threatened. She was getting ready for bed. "I won't peek." Takato said from outside the room. He had agreed that Rika got the bed while Takato slept on the couch. After getting ready for bed both tamers were under the covers in their respective bed but were wide awake.

Chap 3 up and running

R&R please and suggestions are welcome.


End file.
